villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emperor Zurg
Emperor Zurg is the tertiary antagonist of Toy Story 2 and the main antagonist of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. He appears in the video game Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue ''and ''Toy Story 3: The Video Game ''as a boss. ''Toy Story 2 When the real Buzz Lightyear was trying to get out of Al's Toy Barn, he knocked Zurg's selling box over and Zurg broke free. Zurg then followed Buzz to Al's Apartment, where he encounters both Buzzes. Then a fight takes place on top of the elevator. Zurg grabbed Buzz 2 by his neck and told him that he was his father even though Buzz 2 said that Zurg killed his father. Rex, who was too scared to watch anymore turns away, but his large tail hits Zurg sending him falling down the elevator shaft. After Zurg somehow survived his fall, he later finds the other Buzz again and spends time with his "son". ''Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue'' In the video game based off the film of the same name, Zurg appears as one of the game's bosses. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command In the series he Rules an empire on Planet Z, and wants to rule the entire galaxy while destroying Star Command. Emperor Zurg considers Buzz his arch-enemy and often takes any opportunity to eliminate him. Most of his subjects are robots. His feet double as rockets and he can transform his arms into a variety of weapons. Despite often breaking the seriousness of otherwise purely evil statements, Zurg is widely considered the most evil person in the galaxy, especially by the other villains. He seems to have some neuroses about being touched. In some episodes is shown being comical. The episode War, and Peace and War was notably the only episode where Zurg teamed up with Buzz Lightyear to defeat the Heed, a common enemy that was trying to take over their galaxy. In Stranger Invasion, he revealed himself to be Buzz's father (a parody upon The Empire Strikes Back and a nearly identical scene in Toy Story 2), but quickly took it back, using the statement as a 'Made You Look' to stun Buzz and gain the upper hand. * Grubs (voiced by Frank Welker) - Zurg's equivalents to the LGMs of Star Command (though far less competent). They perform mechanical and technical duties. The Grubs work for Zurg against their will and also desire freedom, but many of them are simply too afraid to try to defect. * Brain Pods (Various Voices for each one) - Cybernetic brains in mobile jars, who serve Zurg as scientists and researchers. Although they take pride in their creations, they secretly harbor a desire to escape from Zurg's control (two of which are shown succeeding in doing so on-screen). * Hornets - The Hornets are Zurg's robotic foot soldiers, extremely expendable, lousy shots and always get vaporized in mass numbers by Lightyear's team. Hornets come in different models, but the most frequently seen are yellow and of average height. Trivia * It is implied that Zurg is the equivalent to Darth Vader, with Buzz Lightyear the equivalent to Luke Skywalker, somewhat like a parody of Star Wars. *Zurg has a short appearance in Toy Story 3. He appears during the credits. It's shown he is donated to Sunnyside Daycare Center. It is currently stated that this Zurg is a different one from the second movie. *He is commonly mistaken as either the main, or secondary antagonist. However, Al and Stinky Pete are the main and secondary antagonists, since Zurg only makes a few appearances throughout the movie. *Zurg's species is an issue of much debate. The four predominant theories are that he is either a human, a robot, a cyborg, or an alien. To this day, there is no concrete answer, but there is theoretically enough evidence to rule out Zurg being a robot due to his eating and sleeping habits. Gallery Emperor Zurg.jpg|Emperor Zurg Zurg defeat.jpg|Zurg falls down the elavator Zurg.png|Zurg as he appears in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Videos Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Archenemy Category:Parody Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Comedic Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Dictator Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Outright Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Possessed Object Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Warlords Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creator Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Robot Pilots Category:Gadgeteers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Aliens Category:Minor Villains Category:Parents Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Paternal Villains Category:Laser-Users Category:Pawns Category:Big Bads Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Lego Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Robots Category:Strategic Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Oppression Category:Evil Genius Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Faceless Villains Category:Bosses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Monsters Category:Thugs Category:Anti Heroes Category:Fearmongers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Extremists Category:Asexual Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Successful Villains